No dia seguinte
by lelyinthesky
Summary: Se eu me deitar aqui, você deitaria comigo e simplesmente esqueceria o mundo? Ron & Hermione pós-guerra


**N/A: **Surgiu em algumas horas de inspiração, mas eu estava hesitando em postar por razões que nem mesmo eu sei. Apenas algo simples sobre o recomeço após a guerra. A música é Chasing cars, do Snow Patrol. E há spoilers do sétimo livro, é lógico.

**

* * *

**

**No dia seguinte**

No primeiro dia seguinte, ele acordou tão tarde que, por um breve instante, a guerra estava tão longe que pareceu não poder mais atingi-lo. Mas não demorou mais do que um segundo para que ele se lembrasse das dores que ainda tinha, do cansaço que o fatigava, das ausências que ainda eram ensurdecedoras demais para se esquecer. Ao final do dia, ela segurou sua mão para que não tremesse enquanto os bruxos sacudiam as varinhas e o caixão descia até encostar no chão com um leve ruído. Ele viu que os olhos dela começaram a derramar lágrimas. Então apertou a mão dela, para que não tremesse tanto quanto a dele.

No segundo dia seguinte, ele acordou de um sono inquieto, dividido em pequenos períodos de tempo ao longo da noite. Quando se viu no espelho, ele percebeu que suas olheiras eram tão profundas quanto às dela.

No terceiro dia seguinte, eles almoçaram todos juntos na mesa. Sua irmã e ela haviam cozinhado. Quando as duas perguntaram à sua mãe se ela havia gostado, ela apenas acenou lentamente a cabeça e passou as batatas assadas.

No quarto dia seguinte, seu irmão saiu do quarto. Foi até a cozinha pegar um copo de leite, e ele tentou lhe perguntar alguma coisa. Mas seu irmão olhou o relógio da cozinha com todos os ponteiros da família e saiu a passos largos de volta a seu quarto.

Ele imaginou se tudo aquilo voltaria ao normal. Mas ficou um pouco mais calmo quando se lembrou que agora, toda vez que ela o encontrava pela casa, dava-lhe um abraço forte e um beijo no canto da boca.

**if I lay here  
**se eu me deitar aqui  
**if I just lay here  
**se eu simplesmente me deitar aqui  
**would you lay with me and just forget the world?**  
você deitaria comigo e esqueceria do mundo?

No quinto dia seguinte, seu amigo o levou até a casa do afilhado dele. O bebê era gordo e rosado, e parecia sorrir indiferente ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Ela sorriu, verdadeiramente, pela primeira vez desde o primeiro dia. Uma fotografia dos pais ao lado do berço deixava claro, no entanto, que aquele bebê também iria sofrer.

Ele se perguntou se um dia parariam de sofrer, todos eles.

No sexto dia seguinte, ela lhe deu um beijo que fez por um instante parecer que sim, um dia tudo ficaria bem, porque aquilo era bom demais para dar espaço para qualquer sofrimento.

No sétimo dia seguinte, ele acompanhou seu pai até a casa de seu outro irmão. Depois ficaram sabendo que havia acontecido um ataque no vilarejo próximo de onde estavam. Quando ele chegou em casa, ela correu até ele e o abraçou com tanta força que ele achou que não fosse mais soltá-lo.

No oitavo dia seguinte, ele a abraçou e não quis mais soltá-la.

No nono dia seguinte, ela lhe contou que queria que ele fosse com ela reencontrar os pais dela, para desfazer o feitiço de memória e trazê-los de volta. Ele disse que ainda era cedo para deixar sua própria família, e ela entendeu. E disse que ia esperar.

No décimo dia seguinte, ele foi até a loja de truques, porque a jovem vendedora que tomava conta dela desde o fim da guerra estava tendo dificuldades. Ela o acompanhou, e o ajudou a entender sobre cálculos e compras. E a guerra sumiu de sua mente por algumas horas.

No décimo primeiro dia seguinte, ele convenceu seu irmão a ir com ele até a loja. Eles não ficaram muito tempo, mas quando voltaram para casa, seu irmão não se trancou no quarto como costumava fazer. Sentou-se com ele na mesa da cozinha para calcular os custos e lucros que precisavam ser calculados ao fim do mês.

No décimo segundo dia seguinte, ele estava novamente com seu irmão na mesa da cozinha, e ela o observava de longe, do sofá da sala, com um meio sorriso no rosto. Quando depois ele lhe perguntou o que era, ela lhe deu um beijo e disse que ele estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Ele se perguntou se estaria dando certo, pois durante aquela noite ele ouviu o som de seu irmão quebrando algo em seu quarto, e no dia seguinte ele viu que era um espelho.

**I don't quite know how to say how I feel  
**eu não sei exatamente como dizer como eu me sinto  
**those three words are said too much they're not enough  
**aquelas três palavras são usadas demais, elas não são suficientes

No décimo terceiro dia seguinte, ele encontrou outros amigos. Eles lhe perguntaram se estava bem e sorriram quando ela contou, com o rosto vermelho, que eles estavam namorando. Então ele reparou que ela o mirava furtivamente enquanto falava, e soube que era para ver se estava realmente tudo bem. E ele lhe abriu um sorriso para que ela soubesse que estava tudo bem, e que eles estavam realmente namorando.

E ele reparou que seu sorriso tinha tanta vontade quanto o dela.

Na décima terceira noite, ele sonhou novamente com os gritos dela e acordou com seu amigo lhe sacudindo na cama. Ele perguntou onde ela estava e seu amigo disse que todos estavam dormindo.

No décimo quarto dia seguinte, ele passou o café da manhã olhando para a cicatriz que ela trazia no pescoço, e se perguntou se ela realmente estava dormindo.

Na décima quarta noite, ele acordou novamente com os sonhos em que ela gritava até que sua voz sumia, e a cama se tornou insuportável. Foi até o quarto dela e quando abriu a porta, ela se ergueu tão rapidamente que ele teve certeza de que ela também não havia dormido. Então ela o seguiu até a sala e ele fez com que ela se deitasse no sofá apoiando a cabeça em seu colo. E ele dormiu quando sentiu que a respiração dela estava tão calma quanto a noite.

No décimo quinto dia seguinte, eles acordaram de mãos dadas. E quando sua mãe passou pela sala e os viu, sorriu fracamente.

**forget what we're told  
**esqueça o que nos foi dito  
**before we get too old  
**antes que fiquemos velhos demais  
**show me a garden that's bursting into life**  
mostre-me um jardim explodindo em vida

No décimo sexto dia seguinte, ele pediu para sair com ela. Ela riu e disse que eles já estavam namorando. Mas ele disse que queria sair com ela do mesmo jeito, e ele a levou para andar pelos terrenos dos vizinhos, que se estendiam até o horizonte. Quando ela lhe perguntou por que estavam ali, ele disse que gostava de lá, e queria que ela conhecesse para que talvez um dia gostasse tanto quanto ele. Ela disse que já gostava.

No décimo sétimo dia seguinte, ele acordou para encontrar sua mãe sacudindo a varinha na copa. Ela colocou toda a mesa do café da manhã em cinco minutos, e então falou para ele se sentar e mandou que ele comesse frutas.

Naquela noite, ele não se lembrou de ter acordado nenhuma vez.

No décimo oitavo dia seguinte, ele acordou e ouviu uma explosão vindo do quarto de seu irmão. Ele teve medo enquanto corria até ele e quando abriu a porta viu que seu outro irmão já estava lá, limpando os óculos queimados. E quando ele perguntou o que havia acontecido, seu irmão lhe disse que era uma experiência antiga que não havia dado certo. E seu outro irmão empurrou os óculos no nariz e perguntou desconfiado se aquela não era mesmo a intenção. E seu irmão sorriu, com os olhos tão brilhantes quanto o passado.

No décimo nono dia seguinte, ela lhe deu um presente. Ele abriu o embrulho com as orelhas coradas, e ela pareceu se orgulhar de ter causado aquele velho efeito. Dentro havia um novo tabuleiro portátil de xadrez, porque ela sabia que ele havia escondido o dele nas coisas que eles tinham levado para a guerra e que as coisas haviam se perdido no caminho. Ele tentou sorrir e viu que conseguia.

**let's waste time chasing cars around our heads  
**vamos perder tempo perseguindo carros em nossas cabeças  
**I** **need your grace to remind me to find my own**  
eu preciso da sua graça para me lembrar de achar a minha

Naquela noite, eles jogaram até ele perder de propósito e ela fingir que não percebeu. E se esqueceram de dormir.

No vigésimo dia seguinte, ele acordou ao lado dela, no sofá da sala, com o sol clareando o ambiente e algumas peças de xadrez roncando no tapete. Ele a carregou até o quarto dela e viu que sua irmã já não estava mais lá. Então ele se deitou ao lado dela e não percebeu quanto tempo passou até que dormisse de novo.

Quando acordou, ela lhe perguntou se ele não queria ir de novo até os terrenos dos vizinhos, e deu a idéia de fazerem um piquenique. Ele gostou da idéia e quando voltaram, já era tarde da noite. Ela lhe deu um beijo antes de ir para o quarto, e ele não conseguiu lembrar quanto tempo demorou para dormir.

Acordou tarde, com o cheiro do almoço invadindo seu quarto. Levantou-se, colocou a blusa de seu time de quadribol preferido e a encontrou na cozinha com sua mãe. Ela sorriu, beijou-o e falou que ele havia dormido demais. Ele se sentou na mesa para comer, e não se lembrou de contar os dias.

**if I lay here  
**se eu me deitar aqui  
**if I just lay here  
**se eu simplesmente me deitar aqui  
**would you lay with me and just forget the world?**  
você deitaria comigo e esqueceria do mundo?

**xxx**


End file.
